Haute Couture
by Drakona Fuyu
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are two of the greatest models in the world of Grandline Fashion and they know it. But they have trouble balancing love and work. Will they survive Fashion?
1. Model AU

_**AN**: Fuyu here, I usually don't type author's notes, but then again I don't usually write like this but here's a little blurb and background for this Model AU so there's no need for any particular 'explanations' during the ficcy. BUT BUT BUT! I sincerely hope you do enjoy it~ AS A **WARNING!** There's will be slow updates, especially when I have to study, BUT I will have the first chapter out ASAP! I promise~ You know how the disclaimers and all work (I HOPE) so I'll only say it once. ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA! BUT THIS **AU BELONGS TO ME! **_

_THERE IS NO OCs AND THERE WILL BE** YAOI!** That is all~_

Grand Line Fashion is made up of beautiful people and people who create beauty. Companies aim for the very pinnacle of the fashion industry. Gol.D Roger's One Piece. A magazine in tribute to the late designer's beautiful and legendary pieces, a magazine that only accepts the grandeur and signature pieces, often titled 'The One'.

Any notable companies or individuals are always debuted in The Wanted, the people's one-stop-shop for the latest and greatest.

The fashion critiques are often known for it's harsh policing and are commonly nicknamed as "Marines".

And of course, the Strawhats are no different. Currently aiming for the New World runway. Their works are already showcased in many magazines such as the vintage Little Garden, the rumoured Skypeia Magazine, and of course, the renowned Shabaody. With only four models, a designer with hands of magic, another with a keen eye, an eccentric photographer and their president; this rookie company is infamous for their influence in such little time.

But how would they cope under the pressure of an unsightly scandal?

Specifically the fragile relationship of their two temperamental top models.

Let's start from the beginning~.


	2. Zoro 'Hunter' Roronoa

With a black bandanna and a devilishly handsome smirk, Zoro is the man who's sharp glare had earned him the title of Hunter. It was his dark piercing eyes, the glints of green captivating his audience like a deadly tiger and his prey. His first spread was in a small magazine called "Shells", a summer sport magazine with the devastatingly handsome model in a simple white crewneck and pitch black jeans, bringing emphasis to the designer biker's jacket. He leaned against a wall, standing as if he was crucified against a red cross that was haphazardly spray painted onto the black brick wall. It was this very spread that caught the eye of Luffy D. Monkey. A wide grin graced his young features as he kicks back on his chair, balancing precariously on two of its four legs. "Shishishi... a freelance model eh?" The young man turns on his phone and begins researching away.

The sweet and ethereal place between sleep and waking was a moment of peace. That was rudely interrupted by the incessant ringing of a cellphone. With a groggy groan and a searching hand, he snatched up his phone with an angry snap. "WHAT?!" There was a moment of silence before a lilting laughter emanates from his phone, giving him cause to scowl and growl. "Shishishi, don't hang up! Did I wake you Mr. Hunter?" the bemused voice rung irritatingly in his sleepy daze. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled softly, only to further amuse the man on the other end of the line. "My name is Luffy D. Monkey and I have a proposal for you." He perked at the notion of a proposal, sitting up in his bed as his three gold earrings chimed gently before cautiously asking his next question. "What kind of a proposal?" He was answered with another laugh. "A career changing one. But I would like to meet in person to propose to you." He grimaced at the wording. "Fine, meet me at Rika's cafe at 12, is that alright?" The young man confirmed the appointment and hanged up with a way TOO enthusiastic goodbye.

The man in question groans as he falls back onto his bed before getting up frustratingly, the blanket falling away to reveal his bare body to the rest of his humble apartment. He rakes his hair with his hand, walking to the bathroom to wake up properly and get ready for the day. As he walked, he stretched, loosening the muscles and bones from his rest before glancing as his wardrobe mirror, quietly appreciating his well sculpted body, the evidence of his hard work. With a splash of cold water, Zoro washed away the remnants of sleep. Droplets of water, glistening as they fall back into the sink from his green hair, enhancing the inherent beauty of the man in an erotic nature. Glancing at the time, he has two hours before his appointment with this Luffy D. Monkey guy. _Luffy D. Monkey... what kind of name is Monkey?_ A strange thought as he dressed swiftly in order to get to his dojo for a good training session before meeting with this mysterious man.

Oh, he was late. He was very very late. If only the roads would stop changing! He sigh in relief as he spots the small cafe, running towards it in full force, causing strange glances from the people of the street. The bell chimed as he entered, giving a nod to the owners of the cafe, and a hi-five to the little girl it was named after before spotting the overexcited young man waving at him, chanting his name. He sighed and walked over, sitting down across from him, only to note how his nature resembles a monkey. He was aesthetically handsome, in terms of youthful beauty, but Zoro was still wary of his intentions. "Luffy D. Monkey I presume?" The man in question gives a delighted laugh. "Yes~ You remembered~" He grinned happily, his smiles almost infectious. "What do you want?" Zoro bluntly remarked as he assessed the man before him. With a slight tilt of the young man's head, his demeanour became serious despite his happy smile. "Ooh~ How straight-forward, I do like that!~ Let me get to the point. I want to sign you, I'm starting a company and I want you to be a resident model." He said as he slid a file over the table. He smiled at the surprise written on Zoro's face.

"We all want to be somewhere in this industry and I want to be the next Fashion King. You can think about it though." Zoro looks incredulously at the confidant young man before bursting into laughter. "F-Fashion King? Hahaha, he's only an urban legend." He stopped when he realises how demeaning he was before clearing his throat shamefully. "Sorry. But my answer is no." The young man pout, determined to get his way. "You didn't even think about it. Why are you even in this industry?" Luffy complained as Zoro thought about his answer, deciding to answer honestly. "I want to become the best supermodel." His voice reflecting the determination in his eyes as Luffy mirrors his expression. "I can take you there." There was no doubt in the eyes of this young man, and if Zoro was honest, there was no doubt in his heart if anyone could help him become the best model the world has seen, it would be the man in front of him. "If... If you can get me a spread in Yotsuba, it's a deal." Luffy broke into another grin that seem to be his trademark charisma as he stood to leave. "Is that all?" Zoro baulked, wondering if it was as easy as the young man made it to be.

A photo-series of a green-haired swordsman was the very picture of deadly serenity. Danger seems to emanate from the pages of Yotsuba as if the model has come to life. The most impressive one, which Luffy had carefully cut out and place in Zoro's file along with the first picture he found, was one where Zoro was meditating in behind three, very real, katanas in an authentic Japanese background. Despite the contemporary influences of the shot, Zoro, to Luffy's surprise, complimented the almost traditional theme despite his green hair and dark skin. Luffy's smile was infectious to those around him as he commemorates the start of the Straw Hat Company, with both the magazine and Zoro's contract sprawled on his temporary desk till he finds a proper office.

Zoro 'Hunter' Roronoa. Top Model.

He liked the ring of that.

**AN**: If you haven't realised by now, I have the very intention of altering the One Piece World in the Model AU completely. It would be long. Slightly tiresome. But... I hope you guys will not only stay with my but enjoy it~ Anyways, here's the first chapter as promised. FUYU OUT

ALSO! Any criticism is welcomed as long as it's not mean. EVEN if you find my notes annoying or the way I write. Anything is good. BYE!


End file.
